


When we were children

by courfeyrac_princess_glitter



Series: Let me dream with the stars [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, By Grantaire, Childhood Friends, Combeferre is cute, Courfeyrac and Combeferre are so, Domestic, Gay Panic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this for my best friend, Like All My Work, M/M, Matchmaker Courfeyrac, Maybe i'll write the Enjolras version of this one day, Maybe one day i'll write their childhood, Pining Grantaire, but not together - Freeform, fight me, like always, they're roommates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfeyrac_princess_glitter/pseuds/courfeyrac_princess_glitter
Summary: Grantaire se confie à Courfeyrac et Combeferre après son premier meeting.





	When we were children

**Author's Note:**

> .... Quoi ? Une fanfiction principale pas update depuis presque deux mois ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, enfin. 
> 
> ... BON, OK, J'AI PAS UPDATE FOREVER YOUNGER DEPUIS DEUX MOIS MAIS J'AI PAS EU LE TEMPS D’ÉCRIRE, OKAY ?? Pour la peine, tenez, un petit one shot écrit le soir pour encore et toujours ma meilleure amie. C'est cadeau. Et promis je profite des vacances pour écrire !   
> Bisou <3

« Je vais mourir. »

Grantaire était allongé sur le sol de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient tout les trois, en plein milieu du couloir. Ses deux colocataires passaient et repassaient à côté - et par dessus - de lui, comme-ci tout ça était parfaitement normal. Ça l’était peut-être, finalement. Après tout, le brun ne vivait avec eux que depuis quelques mois, mais ils semblaient s'être rapidement habituer à son comportement parfois.. un peu étrange. Ils disaient même qu'ils étaient "pire, attends un peu et tu comprendras !". Il n'y croyait que très peu. Depuis la cuisine, Combeferre soupira longuement, remontant ses lunettes tout en fouillant pour il-ne-sait-quoi dans le placard au dessus de leur micro-onde et leur plan de travail.

« Mais non. Mon amour, tu veux un café ?

\- Tu comprends pas. Vous comprenez pas.

\- Aussi, peut-être que si tu nous expliquais on comprendrait un peu mieux ? Oui s'il te plait mon cœur, tu serais absolument adorable. »

Courfeyrac, assis quant à lui dans leur petit canapé rouge et noir, regardait d'un air légèrement amusé son ami sur le sol. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin réussi à emmener Grantaire à l'un des meetings avec lesquels il l'avait bassiné pendant des mois. Au début, ça allait. Certes, ils étaient encore arrivés en retard, mais ça, ce n'était pas vraiment... Nouveau. Non, ce qui avait été nouveau, c'est la façon dont Enjolras s'était coupé net dans son discours en voyant Grantaire arriver, et le rouge qui n'avait plus quitter ses joues ensuite. Puis la discussion qu'il avait eu dehors, puis la manière dont Enjolras et Grantaire avaient débattu sur un sujet dont il ne souvenait même plus. Cela faisait quoi, treize ans qu'il était ami avec le blond ? Treize ans, et jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi ... gêné ? Devant quelqu'un. Il avait appris, un peu plus tard, que son nouvel ami était le fameux ami d'enfance du blond. Celui sur lequel il avait un crush sans vraiment l'avouer et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le Sud. Même quand il ne le voulait, Courf était un matchmaker.

« Mais vous avez très bien compris, pas besoin que j'explique !

\- Peut-être qu'on a mal compris, justement. »

Depuis le sol froid du couloir, l'artiste soupira longuement tandis que Combeferre l'enjambait pour déposer une tasse de café fumante sur la table basse. Il s'assit ensuite près de son meilleur ami, passant un bras autour de ses hanches le faisant automatiquement se blottir contre lui. Courf poussa un petit soupir de confort. Si ils pouvaient rester comme ça pour toujours... Il reporta son attention sur Grantaire, qui était maintenant en position assise sur le faux parquet. Il regardait dans le vide, comme pour se souvenir. C'était sûrement le cas, d'ailleurs, pensa Courfeyrac. Ça devait être difficile de se souvenir de choses s’étant passé bien avant leur 5 ans ! Quelque part, il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir "voler" Enjolras à Grantaire. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble romantiquement parlant. Mais, grâce à lui - et Ferre - il avait fini par oublier son premier ami, l'avait mis de côté pour la révolution qu'ils voulaient tant faire tout les trois. Il savait que ce n'était techniquement pas de sa faute, mais même. Il se sentait mal.

« Quand on était gamin.. »

Grantaire commença doucement son histoire, d'une voix presque douce. Et un peu tremblante.

« Quand j'étais gamin, j'habitais dans un village, en Provence. C'était le genre de village parfait pour les gosses, avec des champs partout, une forêt, j'crois y'avais un lac aussi... Bref. Quand j'avais ... Ouais, quatre ans, pas plus, je jouais tout seul dans le parc, quand un magnifique blond est arrivé. Vraiment, un ange tombé sur terre, tellement magnifique que j'osais à peine lui parler.. Mais je l'ai fais. On a commencé à jouer ensemble, puis sa mère est arrivée et m'a hurlé dessus, lui a hurlé dessus avant de repartir en lui tirant le bras. J'ai cru ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais il est revenu. Plein de fois. Avec son Rousseau toujours avec lui..

\- Ha ! Du contrat social ! Il l'avait aussi tout le temps quand on etait petit !

\- Ça m’étonne même pas, tiens. Bref, Boucle d'Or est parti, et en treize ans il s'est transformé en Apollo, et moi je vais mourir sur le sol, merci bien.

\- Tu... »

Courf et Ferre se regardèrent un instant, un peu inquiet. Qui allait gérer qui ? Enjolras était très certainement dans le même état, puisque R était le garçon du bal de Terminale. Si c’était lui, et qu'il l'aimait donc depuis presque dix-sept ans, alors c'était certain qu'il l'aimait encore. Mais fallait-il encore qu'il se l'avoue à lui même, et surtout l'accepte. Chose peu facile, vu son caractère. Ils se mirent donc d'accord d'un regard sur deux choses. La question à poser, et qui allait s'occuper de qui. C'était tellement... facile de communiquer avec Ferre. Un petit paradis sur terre. Courfeyrac reporta à nouveau son attention sur Grantaire.

« Tu es amoureux de lui ?

\- Tant que je le dis pas, ça deviens pas réel. »


End file.
